


Now, What Makes Paganini So Difficult?

by rox_fanfics



Series: The Violinist and The Supersoldier [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Classical Music, Classical References, Cute, Cute Ending, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, My First Smut, Paganini is very difficult, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Steve Rogers, Violins, and bucky doesn't like it, and steve loves him, beethoven's 5th symphony 4th movement is amazing fuck you, bucky is a classical music nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rox_fanfics/pseuds/rox_fanfics
Summary: Then three dots appeared.Bucky: I might have to send Tony a thank you card if he sends me any more photos like thatBucky: Or we could get dinner and I might be able to see you like that in person. What do you think, Captain?Steve set his phone down on the table.God, he was completely and utterly fucked.Steve: Are you free on Sunday?~Sequel to my other story 'A Night At The Concert Hall' where Bucky is a violinist and Steve loves classical music and they love each other.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Violinist and The Supersoldier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993147
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Now, What Makes Paganini So Difficult?

**Author's Note:**

> If you can, please listen to the recording I linked, it's Beethoven's 5ht symphony (specifically the 4th movement) and it's so good, I love it so much.

Steve had been restless since Bucky had given him his number, wondering when he was supposed to call him and what would be the best way to start the conversation. 

After two days of this, Tony got sick of Steve constantly looking between his phone and the card, so he picked up the device and messaged Bucky on Steve’s behalf. 

“Thank me later,” Tony said before tossing a confused Steve his phone and leaving the communal kitchen. 

Steve opened his phone and nearly dropped it. 

Tony had sent Bucky a photo of Steve in the middle of his sparring session with Nat, when he was covered in sweat, making his shirt stick to him like a second skin. 

When had Tony even taken that photo?

Steve didn’t have time to figure out how to delete the photo, so he did the only thing he could think of. 

**_Steve_ ** _ : I am so sorry! Tony grabbed my phone and I couldn’t stop him, I swear I don’t usually open conversations with gross pictures of myself. _

He felt his whole body blush (was that even possible?) as he saw the little text that said Bucky had read the message. 

Then three dots appeared. 

**_Bucky_ ** _ : I might have to send Tony a thank you card if he sends me any more photos like that _

**_Bucky_ ** _ : Or we could get dinner and I might be able to see you like that in person. What do you think, Captain? _

Steve set his phone down on the table. 

God, he was completely and utterly fucked. 

**_Steve_ ** _ : Are you free on Sunday? _

~

Bucky Barnes, it turns out, was a complete flirt, and Steve Rogers would probably die from blushing too much if he spent too much time around the beautiful violinist. 

Another thing Steve noticed was that Bucky never seemed to ask about his work or ‘how he was adjusting to the century’ which Steve was thankful for. 

That was what kept Steve enamoured with Bucky. Sure, his amazing looks and charming personality had caught his interests, but the more he got to know Bucky, the more he wanted to stay with him forever. 

One thing that Steve had been afraid was what would happen if the press ever got a hold of his relationship, but he made sure to take Bucky to small and private restaurants and wear clothing that ‘Captain America’ wouldn’t be caught dead in. 

“Snazzy,” Bucky commented as Steve stepped into the coffee shop in a bright green sweater covered in mud brown designs, “Really, you’d be a hit in the 70s,”

Steve rolled his eyes and leaned in for a kiss, which Bucky gladly provided. 

“Are you playing at the conservatory this week?” Steve asked, and Bucky nodded, 

“Yup, Beethoven’s 5th. I hate how the opening is the most well-known part of that symphony, I mean, yes, it’s cool, but the  [ fourth movement ](https://youtu.be/jv2WJMVPQi8?t=1475) is a masterpiece. Beethoven in general was a genius, I mean, composing such beautiful music while he was losing his hearing and going through so much pain-” Bucky stopped, looking a little sheepish, “Sorry, you probably didn’t come here to hear me rant about dead composers,” 

Steve gave him a smile, “I love music, Bucky, I literally cried when I heard Beethoven’s 9th live for the first time. Also, you look adorable when you’re passionate about something,” Steve added that last part just to see Bucky’s blush, and was not disappointed. 

“So you’d let me ramble about how difficult Paganini is just so you could see my passionate face? Stevie, you don’t have to sit there and listen to me talk if you don’t want to-”

“I want to,” Steve insisted, “Now, what makes Paganini so difficult?”

Bucky’s face morphed into one of pure exhaustion at the thought of the composer and Steve couldn’t stop himself as he laughed. 

~

Steve did not expect their relationship to go so well, but he wasn’t going to complain at all. 

Bucky was smart, dedicated to what he did, and always willing to listen to Steve’s thoughts. Steve couldn’t have made someone more perfect if he tried. 

“How did you start playing the violin?” Steve asked one day, raising an eyebrow when he saw that Bucky was reading a score of music like it was the most interesting novel in his life. 

Bucky gave him a playful glare, “Don’t make fun of me, I like to get the music into my head, and the concert is in two days”

Steve chuckled, leaning over and running his hand through Bucky’s hair, feeling him relax a little into the touch. 

“I started playing when I was five, and I’ve stuck with it ever since. I play enough piano to get by and I can make a not extremely terrible sound on most brass and woodwind instruments,” Bucky didn’t take his eyes off the score as Steve kept running his hand through his hair, loving when Bucky got like this. 

Even though he said it all the time, Steve loved it when Bucky talked. Bucky could talk for hours without realising it and Steve would trade anything to hear Bucky talk when he was passionate about something, usually music, his friends, and cooking (which he was amazing at). 

Bucky was no longer paying attention to him, now jerking his hand in seemingly random movements, but Steve knew that he was practising the bow strokes. 

Another thing that Steve loved about being with Bucky was that sometimes when they were holding hands, Bucky would absent-mindedly practice fingerings for pieces, tapping Steve’s hand and staring into space. 

Steve stared at Bucky as he tied his long hair back with an elastic on his wrist, eyes still focused on the score, and he came to the sudden realisation. 

He was in love with Bucky Barnes. 

~

“There are a lot of things I expected from dating you, but this was not one of them,” Bucky said with a lazy smile as they danced slowly in Steve’s living room, music playing from the record player in the corner. 

The song playing was a familiar one to Steve, the one that would make his ma’ sway in the kitchen and dance, almost like she was dancing with someone who wasn’t there. 

“I never knew how to dance when I was younger, girls never wanted to dance with me, and dancing with a fella’ would get me arrested. I never got much practice,” Steve admitted, leaning down and pressing his lips to Bucky’s temple. 

Bucky pulled back a little to look him in the eyes and smiled, making Steve feel like the whole room was bathed in sunlight, “I think you’re doing S'well,” he teased, pressing closer to Steve so that their bodies were flushed together. 

“God, Bucky,” Steve whispered, wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist and holding him close, “You have no idea how crazy you make me,”

With a mischievous glint in his blue-grey eyes, Bucky pressed his mouth to Steve’s ear and let out a breathy sigh as he whispered, “Why don’t you show me just how  _ crazy _ I make you?”

Steve let out a deep moan as he gripped Bucky’s hips, pulling him impossibly closer and kissing him fiercely, slipping his tongue into Bucky’s mouth as he gasped. 

“Jesus Christ,” Bucky whispered, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck and moaning as Steve started biting his jaw, trailing kisses down his neck and biting at his collarbone. 

“You’re gorgeous, doll,” Steve muttered, grabbing Bucky’s ass and lifting him up so that he was being supported completely by Steve, his legs wrapped around his waist. 

Bucky moaned, sounding out of breath, “less talking, more fucking,” he said, pulling at the hem of Steve’s shirt to see more of the skin he was desperate to touch and taste. 

Steve walked them back to his bedroom and laid Bucky down like he was made of porcelain, something beautiful to look at, but delicate, as he slowly undressed both of them.

“Please, Stevie, fuck me,” Bucky whined, reaching to undo the belt holding Steve’s pants and almost whimpering when Steve pulled Bucky’s shirt off and started sucking at biting down his chest as he removed the rest of their clothing.

Steve was extremely grateful that he had bought lube a few days before, grabbing it out of the bedside table and warming some up on his fingers, watching Bucky squirm and grab the sheets as he grew impatient. 

“Let me take care of you,” Steve whispered, gently circling a slick finger around Bucky’s hole and savouring the sounds that the other man made like they were the rarest delicacies the world could offer. 

“Please, Stevie-” Bucky’s words were cut off with a soft moan as Steve pressed a finger into his hole, feeling Bucky clench around him. 

He let out a shaky breath as he kissed Bucky again, “So tight, Bucky, fuck, so good for me,”

Bucky let out shaky breathes, lavishing in the praise coming from Steve’s lips, “Please, Steve, more,  _ please _ , I can take it-” Steve added another slick finger, groaning a little as he felt Bucky greedily clench around the digits, his whole body warm and flushed. 

“So beautiful, doll,” Steve muttered, looking at Bucky’s face as he closed his eyes and pressed his face into the pillows, breathing heavily, “Such a pretty boy, so good for me, only for me,” Bucky let out a pitiful whimper at Steve’s words, opening his eyes and using his arms to pull Steve’s face closer to kiss him. 

Steve added another finger and felt a small smile spread on his face as his fingers pressed a spot that punched a groan out of Bucky’s beautiful mouth. 

“Yes, Steve,  _ right there _ \- oh god!” Bucky writhed on the bed as Steve kept stimulating Bucky’s prostate, loving the way Bucky tried to fuck himself down on Steve’s fingers whenever he stopped moving. 

“You think you’re ready for my cock, sweet thing?” Steve asked, kissing up Bucky’s torso and savouring the taste. 

“Yes! Yes, Steve, yes,  _ please- _ ” Bucky let out a soft whimper as Steve took back his fingers, trying to move down to fuck onto something that wasn’t there anymore, “Please, Steve, I want it so bad, please, I’ve been so  _ good _ -”

Steve hushed Bucky with a kiss before he slicked up his cock with the lube, letting out a groan as his erection finally got some of the friction it had been craving. 

“Yes, you’ve been so good for me, babydoll, so good. You drive me crazy, did you know that? So crazy, Buck. And you’re so beautiful for me, Bucky, so pretty. You take my fingers so well, do you think you can take my cock?” Steve leaned down and sucked small bites onto Bucky’s jawline and down his throat, relishing the noises he let out. 

“Please, Steve,” Bucky panted, trying to use his arms to pull Steve closer, but he was barely more than a puddle of overwhelming pleasure, “Fuck me, please, Steve, need your cock, please-” Bucky let out a loud groan as he felt Steve line up with his entrance. 

Steve took a small moment to admire Bucky like this, flushed and panting on the bed as he begged for Steve to fuck him before he slowly pushed in. 

“Fuck!” Bucky let out a gasp as Steve pushed in, not all the way, but Bucky still felt the stretch.

“You alright, sweetheart?” Steve asked, kissing Bucky who nodded enthusiastically, letting out more gasps as Steve pushed in farther. 

“So tight, babydoll, so good for me,” Steve whispered, kissing Bucky’s skin wherever he could reach, soaking up the moans he pulled from the other man, “So hot around me, so tight. You’re beautiful, doll, so beautiful. I’m the only one who can see this, no one else, just me,” 

Steve felt his whole body fill with warmth as Bucky nodded, “Yes, Steve, only you, only want you, only like this for you. God, Stevie, please, fuck-!” The air was punched out of Bucky’s lungs as Steve bottomed out before he pulled out almost halfway before pushing back in, setting up a rhythm that left Bucky writhing and begging on the bed. 

“Do you want me to cum in you, doll? Want me to fill you up?” Steve asked, fucking Bucky with a tender yet brutal pace, leaving the other man reduced to nothing but a panting and begging mess. 

“Yes!” Bucky yelled, sounding completely wrecked, and Steve felt the sound go straight to his cock as he started fucking Bucky faster, letting the other man’s moans wash over him, “Yes, Steve, please-!’

Bucky’s words were cut off as he came, arching his back and clenching tightly around Steve’s cock as he grabbed Steve’s shoulders and pulled him closer, kissing him hard, all teeth and tongue with no finesse. 

Steve’s body lost it’s rhythm, fucking into Bucky, desperate to find that release, and then he was spilling into Bucky, still fucking slowly into him as he felt his whole body fill with exhaustion. 

“Fuck, you’re so perfect,” Steve whispered, looking at Bucky who was still breathing deeply, his forehead covered in sweat and skin flushed a pretty pink that made Steve want to taste him all over to see if he tasted as good as he looked. 

“So good for me, doll,” Steve muttered, slowly sliding out of Bucky and pulling him close as Bucky let out a little whimper, kissing his temple and tucking him under his arm, “Are you alright?”

Bucky gave him a tired smile, snuggling closer, “I’m perfect, Steve,”

They both stayed like that for a while, their breathing calming down as they relaxed. 

“I’d love to stay like this, but I think we should have a shower,” Steve whispered, chuckling as Bucky let out a pitiful moan and snuggled closer. 

“Fine, but you’re carrying me. I think you fucked me so hard that I lost the ability to walk,” Bucky said dramatically, and Steve couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips as he kissed Bucky’s temple. 

He couldn’t deny it anymore, as he washed Bucky’s hair under the warm stream of the shower and felt him let out a soft sigh. 

He was in love with Bucky Barnes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you want me to continue this series! Any feedback is greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Come hang out on me with Tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rox-fanfics


End file.
